Coffee Love  RolePlay
by GijinkaGlaceon
Summary: An essay about our RPG club, the people of it, and the events pertaining to it, from the co-owner and clib owner's point of view.


RPG

_rome wasn't built in a day..._

The events here are completely true, and since I'm writing the truth, please do not take offense.

A long two years ago, I joined Serebii. Today I can't remember why I made that particular action, but it's all for the better. It was a lazy day - or maybe it was a hectic day. Memories fade. So I got the invitation to join this new group, "RPG People, Unite!". I didn't now any of the members a year ago, except Jun. We were friends through her original graphics shop, when I had helped with a recolouring there. The others were complete strangers to me...IcyRose, the bubbly club owner, Sapphire Sapphirine with her reasonable demeanor, Mew-mew, the Japanese fangirl and junpearl63, the wild and outgoing Vietnamese. And me, dry, nice, and with a trait of glamourous characters. I still wonder why I was invited. Anyone care to fill me in?

I remember there were a few RPGs. Sailor Moon, Teen Titans, and the big show - the Pokemon RPG.

We loved dearly that role-play. Post after post after post, none of our other ideas surpassed its post count. Blizzards, sleepovers, contests and strange magic, the group of five lived long and long after its expiration date, and won out through so many other characters from other members who attempted to get in the fun. Yes, Cascade, Akari, Paaru, Medley and Roanne. Those were the days.

The next big RPG was, I think, Fairy Wings. Pokemon fairies salvaging their kingdoms. As popular as it was, Fairy Wings ran its course like a simple carbohydrate (sugar) - fun, exciting, but all too quick. We also had popular ones like Pokemon Crystal Tear, cute little shinx Hankyung and the Mystery Dungeon missions they went on. The "Travelling" RPG (note the spelling error) in China, Vivi and Trista and the perverted Donghae. Kuriboh, a friend from PDI, my former hangout, befriended Icy and joined. Dragontamer, from the EJHSC, also joined - we made him. I became a co-owner for my dedication, a position I can't decide who to give nowdays.

Jun became a little nasty to people...like she was to darkness. But that was quick...she came back quick, too, at our invitation.

I should include this RPG. In the elementary junior high schoolers club there was an RPG. I can't remember what it was called, but we had a great time. Siwon with his tea and hair, Mayu and Vicky and redheaded Jonathon. The times...that was a classic. But...this story isn't over yet.

It was probably sometime in December then. I remember because Icy and I started our new RPGs...and Darkness joined. He did influence a lot of RPGs. The S-something King, the manga RPG, with all those manga-based ideas. This was around the time Jun also released her now-popular Magical World of Drama. I remember something about a mermaid, a wizard and a unicorn. That would be mine, Darkness and Sapph's, respectively. Christmas was approaching so I made a new RPG, for holidays, and Jun and I collaborated over stories. I still have those emails. Icy "left" a few times, and we had worked together on a new RPG. December was a happy month...we were all best internet friends...

But the fight that ensue changed our RPing world.

For those of you who missed it (how could you have?), it was January and we had started the Music Within sign ups. A promising young sapling, but Icy, Serebii's now self-proclaimed drama queen, logged on as I was discussing how she might want to take Leafeon as she liked it. I know I shouldn't have said that, especially in the wording I did, and she took it the wrong way. We are both stubborn hotheads and refused to let go of the fight. Angry words, arguments, desperate but frustrsated pleas...and I'm a little ashamed because it was thrilling.

Even darkness pitched in (Icy's side I may add. He thought I hated him, which I really didn't) and blamed me for the whole process. Ugh, I was so angry, I have to admit. I kept thinking, "Icy is so unreasonable! Can't she just see the truth?" and I'm sure she thought the same about me. Well, the fight ended in explosion and she ragequit and left for Bulbapedia, bringing Darkness, her golden retriever, with her.

We were broken - Icy had deleted the whole club.

I flew to everyone's profile: "Icy did it! She deleted the club!" and it wasn't there anymore. Apparently I had said something like "you wouldn't delete the club, I know it means a lot to you", and she had taken that as a challenge. Serebii's wiki was promptly updated saying she had ragequit after a fight.

I still feel guilty. I know I caused the whole thing, even though everyone left tried to reassure me. I love you guys so much.

I took it as my task to hunt Icy and Darkness down, which wasn't too difficult in reality. I used my old Bulbapedia account, and checked the newest user...ColdRose. Well, obviously it was Icy. Darkness was her friend, lxlightxl. Haha. Obvious to the core. I had a diplomatic but strategic conversation with Icy and a more agressive one with darkness, I think, and we parted in "peace". Or treatyism.

Next task: new club.

The thing was, when Icy left, she hid her VMs, and posted a message in the EJHSC saying not to make a new RPG club.

Ha! As if. You made a new one in Bulbagarden.

We decided to ignore Icy's character in the EJHSC and make a new RPG. I was given the task...and I was sooo honoured. Firstly I had to think of a club name...I pondered this for a while. The new name I liked, even though everyone told me they were hungry after reading it. The task was completed. I put up the new group, and added some RPGs. We had talked about this a little before. I promptly created another Discussion Thread and Music Within rpg, and, after a vote of sorts, Magical World of Drama and Harry Potter. A roster of members that mostly quit was formulated.

Now everything was proceeding fine until...

Icy and Darkness returned. I don't remember all the details, but return they did. We reached a happy medium - it was both our faults. More RPGs...Wassay joined, and a new WoD RPG was made. So many new rpgs, I couldn't count them all. Ah. It was another good time...

Of course, Jun swayed me into Korean pop, Darkness left a few times, and Icy did too. For some reason she deleted the RPG in the EJHSC and we couldn't see the reason (Hello, only club owner can see soft deletes) We got tons of RPGs up and running...Sapph's computer broke, and for a while, it was just the trio. That would be Jun, Kuriboh and I. We posted crazily and became a huge group of love (I swear, Jun influenced me) and then, Kuriboh and I had a little relationship incident, Serebii members wrote weird things on our wiki pages, and we talked loads of drama. Shipping our new main priority. It would take forever to list all the incidents and events since the new RPG...

We're here now, and I still love all the club members. Sapph, who always goes to break up a fight and totally radiates nice and soft, Jun, who is a little crazy but the awesome kind of way and always does the shipping just right, Kuriboh, who's always so serious about the RPGs and a great guesser, Icy, the lovable and enthusiatic member, darkness, the complex carbohydrate fuel that every RPG needs, Dragontamer, who has responsibility and dedication (look, your relinquishing your grip on the HP RPG was admirable.) and Mew-mew, who we don't see much but still love anyway.

Our club thrives.

Our legacy lives.

Happy anniversary, RPGers.


End file.
